This invention relates to a multi-part machine frame having a substantially rectangular opening for use as a rolling mill housing in the cold rolling of steel strip.
Generally speaking, multi-part mill housings are known in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,512 issued to E. T. Sack on July 22, 1975. The reference housing consists of two parallel upstanding longitudinal struts interconnected with upper and lower transverse frame members. A pair of large tie rods pass completely through the upper and lower transverse frame members and through the adjacent struts to secure the four elements of the frame together. In addition, four pre-stressed tie rods extend diagonally through force transmitting ledges or surfaces of adjoining struts and frame members at the four corners of the assembly to prevent separation and hammering of these surfaces when relieving forces occur which act in a direction opposite the working forces.
Such multi-part frames have a decided advantage over the traditional mill housings of the prior art which are massive, one-piece castings. However, the reference frame requires the use of six extremely large tie rods to secure the housing members together and to prevent damage to their force transmitting surfaces due to hammering of the component parts together.
By means of my invention these and other difficulties encountered in the use of multi-part mill housings of the prior art are substantially eliminated.